A Little To Far
by Musing Soul
Summary: In which Severa learns that even Robin's patience has it's limits.


"What do you think you're doing!" Severa glared down at Robin, and the sprawling mess of maps on the rickety desk that he occupied. The tactician had clearly been working for hours, piles of paper falling off the edges of the desk, and all over the floor. Each was covered in the same flowing if hasty scrawl, and most crossed out in a flurry.

"Working." His reply was dry, pen dropping against the wood. "Battle plans hardly write themselves." Something about his expression, Severa decided, was inherently punchable. It wasn't the first time she'd had that particular thought, nor even the first time she'd found him up this late at night. Of course, punching Robin in the face was next to impossible.

"I thought you already had a plan figured out." Her eyes narrowed, searching for a hint of the lie she thought she had at least cornered Robin in. The man ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"I did, but then I realized that plan was no good." A hand wave to all the piles of papers. "So, I'm figuring out a better one."

"Well, you might want to hurry up, if you even plan on sleeping." Sneering down at him, Severa imitated his gesture at the piles of paper. "I thought you were some kind of tactical genius."

Robin gave a sigh, attention returning to the papers in front of him. "I never claimed that. The others are solely responsible for such rumors, I assure you." His lips quirked, just a tad. "It would be easier if they didn't, in truth."

"Right…" Severa dragged the word out. "I'm to believe that you dislike all the praise everyone heaps at your feet? That you aren't perfect, and you don't pull these amazing battle plans out of your butt thirty-seconds before we need them?" That expression really was punchable, she decided. Just the right mix of humble, and annoyed. He was almost worse than her Mother. At least Cordelia had something to hate (her infatuation with Chrom), while Robin just…she couldn't find a reason to hate him, no matter how hard she tried. He was everything her mother was…but worse!

"Nope." Popping the word, a bit, Robin sighed. "Be nice if I could, believe me, but coming up with solid plans takes incredible amounts of work." His gaze flickered upwards for a moment. "It's a bit easier without the excess noise."

"You. Are. Impossible." Severa snarled, leaning down over the desk. "That's how you treat a lady?" He didn't even reply, scribbling away, before balling the paper and hurling it at the wall of the tent. "Don't ignore me!"

Yet, Robin continued to do just that. Pulling another paper free, he tapped a few spots on a map, before starting to write again. Severa fumed, glaring down at the man. "What was even wrong with your first plan? Everyone seemed to think it was some kind of gift from Naga?"

For a moment, she thought she would be ignored again, and was about to keep yelling, when Robin spoke. "I failed to account for archers from the walls. The plan I proposed last night would have put our flyers in extreme danger." With a violent slash, he crossed out a word. "Danger that is utterly unacceptable."

For a while, Severa considered him, before snorting. "For a supposed genius, you're pretty stupid." Reaching down, she plucked the pen out of his hand. "You can't prepare for everything, you idiot." There a spark in his eyes, frustration.

"I'm quite aware of that." The words came slower, a little more deliberate. "That doesn't mean I shouldn't try and plan for any many eventualities as possible, so that if something goes awry, we know what to do." She twirled the pen, just out of his reach, trying not to smirk. He met her challenging gaze for a moment, before magic sparked, and the writing utensil was yanked out of her fingers, and returned to his hand.

"Prick." Severa mumbled, before plowing onwards. Robin using magic was a good indicator of his frustration levels. "And what good are you to anyone, if you pass out working?"

"More use than if I get someone killed." Anger was edging into the man's tone now, girp on his pen tightening.

"And what happens if you're asleep when the battle starts?" Severa knew that pushing him further probably wasn't a good idea. Everyone always said that pissing Robin off wasn't smart, but as always it was just too much fun. She decided that one more jab, and then she'd leave it alone. "And then they go ahead and use that old plan, and someone dies? Have you not-"

Her words were snuffed out in an instant, when Robin looked up. His eyes, normally calm and kind, where icey cold. Lips thinning, he set his pen down, a deliberate motion, Yet Severa could see the shaking, as if he was restraining it from being far more violent. With careful motions, Robin stood, never once breaking eye contact. "What do you want Severa?" Magic hissed and spat around the tent. Normally, Robin's cloak lent him an intimidating air, but now, Severa could see that Robin was just as capable of doing so all on his own.

"You to take care of yourself." That much at least was true. He was working himself half to death. "You've been stuck in this tent for a day and a half! Nobodies even seen you for almost two days, except for one meeting last night!" She gave a huff. "I realize that everyone else seems happy to appease the strange habits of a tactical genius, but I'm pretty sure that isn't healthy!"

A corner of Robin's lips twitched, as though he wanted to sneer. "And so, you decide to come in here and taunt me while I'm trying to figure out how to keep people alive!" Rage dripped from every word, every motion, as the man took a step closer.

Vaguely, Severa could recall Lucina telling her that picking a fight with Robin was stupid. That there were better ways to handle things. She had ignored that advice, after all, it was Lucina, the girl who literally did nothing except learn how to fight, and learn how to fight. What would Lucina know about people?

"Well, it at least got you to stop glaring at maps didn't it?" Lucina had been right, if the thunderous nature of Robin's entire being was anything to do by. And maybe she had pushed it a little far.

"I…" Incoherence wasn't something that she normally got for taunting Robin. Normally, he'd match her snide remarks easily, instead of placing his head in his hand, and spluttering. "Well, you got me out of a chair. What would you have me do instead?" Every word grated.

Score! Throwing him a cocky smirk, Severa gestured towards the tent flap. "Well, since you're obviously not going to listen to me, how about this: We spar. I win, you do what I want. You win, I go away, and leave you to your 'planning'." She made sure to put as much mockery into the word planning as possible. It had the desired effect, as Robin's expression twisted with anger again.

"You know what?" He took a breath. "Fine. Whatever. I beat you in a spar, and I can get back to work."

The entire way to the sparring field, Severa had to hide her internal cheering. It wasn't her preferred plan, but it would have to do. As she turned to face Robin, she tried to ignore the fury lacing his expression, and her own trepidation. There would only be one shot at this. No place to mess it up.

"First touch?" he called out, practice sword spinning in between his fingers. Severa nodded, that would be more than fine.

Robin dropped into his customary crouch, sword held low. This was the riskiest part, Severa knew. Robin wasn't explicitly faster than she was, but letting him get the early advantage in the fight wouldn't be a good idea.

Taking a quick breath, Severa lunged forwards. Robin shifted his weight, guard already snapping into place as she feinted towards his knees, then shifted to striking for the elbow.

It had taken weeks of watching, to figure this out. Robin's style of swordplay had no weaknesses at first glance. In fact, what she was about to do wasn't even exploiting a weakness in his style. Rather, because Robin was used to fighting with a tome in his other hand, he tended to use magic to cover holes in his defense. There were only four little combos were this showed up, but Severa was determined to take advantage.

Deflecting a blow towards her shoulder, a thrill of excitement shot through Cordelia's daughter as Robin twisted to the side, left foot pulling back, hand opening as though to cast.

Severa threw her weight forwards, a heavy thrust.

Halfway into the strike, Robin cottoned on to what was happening, and he tried shift his weight forwards sending her thrust over his shoulder.

Unfortunately for them both, it didn't quite work that way. Severa's practice blade glanced off his shoulder, unbalancing the tactician, while at the same time, she had over extended herself in the thrill of victory, and started to fall forwards. Thus, as Robin tried to throw his arm out to catch her fall, they ended up clattering to the dirt in a tangle of limbs, rolling several feet from the momentum.

When they still, Severa found herself straddling the white haired man, who was looking up with a mixture of frustration, bemusement, and somewhat begrudging respect. "Impressive." As best he could, he nodded. "No one has ever tried using the hole in my guard from when I usually cast magic before." Pride shoot threw her at those words. Even though it had taken him less than a second to understand exactly what she had done, the fact that he hadn't realized until after was a thrill all it's own.

"Took a while to figure that one out." She allowed, grinning down at the man, who seemed somewhat uncomfortable with their current predicament. "Still got you though."

"That you did." He gave a long sigh, earlier fury somewhat bled out, leaving a dry resignation in its place. "Now, can you get off me, so I can do whatever it is you want me to do? Which I'm assume is sleep?"

Feigning offense, Severa glared down at him. "What, don't enjoy having me on top of you?" A flaming blush shot up his cheeks as the implication of her words sank in. "You're lucky I like you." She whispered, leaning down so her mouth was right next to his ear. "Otherwise, you'd be in a lot of trouble for that."

"Um…" Robin's eyes were darting about, and she could almost watch his formidable mind try and process how to escape the situation. And, how to reply without making an ass of himself. Which it was far too late for.

"Now." Sitting back up, Severa grinned down at him. This time, she couldn't help but notice it took his eyes just a moment longer than normal to snap up to meet hers, having lingered just a moment on her chest. "About that favor you owe me…."

Robin gulped, licking his lips and trying to squirm away, which only made their predicament worse. "Yes?" Not quite a squeak, but pretty close.

Never losing the Cheshire grin, Severa leaned down, Robin doing his best to sink into the dirt beneath them as she did. Sadly, dirt wasn't getting out of his way, and as Severa placed her hands on either side of his head, the tactician seemed to realize that as well.

Then she kissed him.

To her surprise, he didn't take long to reciprocate, arms wrapping around her neck.

When they broke apart, she couldn't help but shiver a little at the calculating shift in his expression. "You are too damn clever for your own good." It was a low rumble, one Severa barely heard with her face inches from his. Before she had time to process anything else, he kissed her again, rougher this time. Not to be outdone, Severa reciprocated the kiss, only breaking off when Robin managed to roll them over. His eyes danced with something he couldn't quite place. "You're lucky I like you too."

* * *

 **AN: And thus Morgan came to be. And the camp got not sleep.**

 **Because, headcannon that Severa is into some seriously kinky shit.**


End file.
